


Begin

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Changmin’s dumped by his boyfriend for being boring. Determined to prove his ex wrong, he goes out and has a one-night stand with Yunho.  Years later, they meet again, but everything has changed: Changmin’s a successful model and Yunho has a little girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on January 01 of 2012

Changmin hates clubs. The music, the smell, the people all grate on his nerves and since entering university and he’s been granted the freedom to choose the company he keeps, he sees no reason to pretend to like clubs and bars. Yet insecurities nag in the back of Changmin’s head, overriding rationale- Yoochun’s words imprinted in his mind.

’You’re boring,’ he had said and though Changmin sees nothing wrong with neither his personality nor traits, he begins to doubt himself.

He’s young and painfully introverted. Changmin has always preferred the easy company of books and computers, keeping the bare minimum of friends and acquaintances, surprising even himself, when he managed to get a boyfriend. Changmin had thought he’d loved Yoochun, but his attachment was cut when the man had left him for someone else after only three short months. Now Changmin finds his blood boiling with anger, throat constricting painfully as hot tears blur his vision and he reaches for the comfort of his glass, hissing as alcohol burns down his throat. Drinking isn’t really his thing, but Yoochun liked it, so Changmin learnt to tolerate alcohol, wanting to fit in with Yoochun’s friends and now Changmin needs it, craves the escape it brings.

The crowd picks up, drunken clubbers almost knocking him over as they rush to the bar. The smell of sweat and sharp perfume disgusts Changmin, and he shifts further to the side of the bar, into the darker corner. He’s supposed to meet people, strike up a conversation, buy someone a drink- anything to prove to himself- to Yoochun- that he’s not boring and staid. Changmin can be reckless and wild. Lately he feels like destroying everything he touches. He’s never known himself to be this vindictive, he wants ruin himself to make Yoochun to feel guilty, to regret leaving him but mostly Changmin just wants to hurt Yoochun back.

 

An hour in and Changmin is ready to leave. He’s about to admit defeat and accept that he’s just a boring person by nature when a man crashes into him at the bar.

‘I’m so sorry,’ the man apologises, wide-eyed and quickly bowing. ‘I’m really clumsy, I’m sorry. I didn’t make you spill your drink, did I?’

Changmin looks at the glass in his hand, now coating most of the bench and shrugs. He wasn’t going to drink it anyway. ‘It’s okay,’ he says, ‘Maybe you should order water though.’

The man looks at him for a moment before breaking into a grin. Even in his depression, Changmin has to admit it’s rather blinding. ‘I haven’t even had a drink yet, but let me buy you one, since I clearly ruined yours,’ the man leans over the bar and swipes a handful of napkins, helping Changmin mop up the mess.

The man brushes down his sleeve, the worn green of his shirt reminding Changmin how out of place he feels, his clothes unfashionable and his style simple. Boring. This man is cute though, and well dressed in tight black jeans and grey t-shirt with a band Changmin’s never heard of on the front. He looks effortlessly stylish in a way Changmin never could with his awkward, long limbs and too long hair. Changmin almost sighs and is about to decline, when another drink is place in front of him.

‘I’m Yunho,’ the man says, taking a drink from his glass. ‘And I’m really sorry about earlier.’

‘It’s fine,’ Changmin dismisses, taking a sip of his drink and trying not to cough at the taste. ‘I’m Changmin and thanks for the drink.’ He raises his glass in a half salute.

Yunho smiles and Changmin is a little dazzled by the man’s good looks, though it could be the alcohol weighing heavily in his bloodstream. Changmin’s suddenly paralysed with nothing to say, desperately searching for anything to keep the social interaction erring on the side of normal but he doesn’t have to. ‘Are you here with anyone?’ Yunho asks, but all Changmin can focus on is the man’s mouth, already imagining tracing the seam of those lips with his tongue, tasting the small beauty mark above his top lip.

Changmin snaps back to reality, shaking his head and feeling mildly embarrassed that he looks like a loser, drinking by himself when he realises Yunho essentially just used a line on him. At least he thinks Yunho did- Changmin’s never been good at detecting subtle social nuances.

‘Is that a line?’ he asks bluntly and Yunho has the grace to blush.

‘Maybe,’ Yunho answers coyly, a quirk to his smile and he brushes back nicely cut bangs. ‘Do you mind if it is?’

‘That depends,’ Changmin smirks, straightening a little and feigning confidence. ‘Are you here with someone?’

Yunho grins back, pointing at two men already making out at a tiny booth in the corner. ‘Those two are somehow my friends, but I’m sure I could be convinced to ditch them if you’ll dance with me.’

Changmin has to admit he’s more amused than he’s been in a while, and even though he prefers to avoid the humiliation that comes with dancing, there’s something to be said for Yunho’s charm. The man bites his lip nervously, waiting for his response and it has Changmin fumbling over himself, downing his drink in one before taking Yunho’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled onto the dance floor. 

It’s not strictly a gay bar, but Yunho doesn’t seem to care, grinding against Changmin in what can barely be considered as dancing. Changmin’s pleased to find Yunho is just an inch or so shorter than him and fits perfectly against his body when Yunho sinfully presses them flush together. There’s a soft note to Yunho’s cologne he can appreciate, the scent addictive as it blends with skin and a hint of sweat and Changmin hopes he’s not pushing it too far when he gropes Yunho’s ass briefly before settling hands on slender hips and closing any distance between them. Yunho ruts rhythmically against his body, occasionally pulling back to move more freely and roll his body and Changmin is glad that for the most part all he has to do is move with Yunho and lay his hands all over that toned body. Music pumps through the speakers, vibrating through the floor but Changmin can’t remember if he’s even heard the song before, choosing instead to take a risk and latch his mouth onto the column of neck available to him.

Yunho doesn’t seem to mind, ass pushing back against Changmin’s crotch and it’s all Changmin can do to will down his erection.

 

Changmin’s not sure how long they dance for, how many drinks they have or exactly how they manage to stumble into his crappy apartment a little after two in the morning but finds it doesn’t really bother him. Alcohol is buzzing in his veins and Yunho is pressing him against his bedroom door, tongue in his mouth and a hand down his pants. A heat courses through his body and Changmin whimpers embarrassingly on the first stroke, head connecting loudly with the wall behind him as he throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. The hand moves over his cock with skill, using just the right amount of pressure and Changmin knows he’s already wet at the tip. He knows he should move, touch Yunho back or even just kiss the man but he’s overwhelmed by the sudden progression and paralysed by the pleasure.

Yunho withdraws and Changmin opens his eyes to see the man pull his t-shirt over his head. He grabs Changmin’s hand, pulling him over to the unmade bed and Changmin obeys, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and eyeing the tan skin on offer. 

‘Do you have a condom?’ Yunho asks and Changmin’s eyes widen.

The shock quickly fades as Changmin realises he’s supposed to move and play his part. Yunho’s making it easy for him- all Changmin has to do is follow his cues. Instead all he can do is gesture vaguely, numb after the implications of sex kicks in.

‘Changmin? Are you okay? Do you not want to?’ Yunho asks him softly.

Changmin immediately stands, moving to his bedside drawer and rifling through it with shaky hands until he finds two condoms- one a novelty flavoured type that Kyuhun gave his as a joke- and a half empty bottle of lube. ‘Here,’ his voice is a little hoarse as he holds them out for Yunho.

‘Changmin, we don’t have to, you know?’ Yunho looks concerned and he stills Changmin’s trembling hands as he takes the items.

Changmin swallows and looks into Yunho’s eyes. ‘I’m just really nervous,’ he wrings his now empty hands. ‘You’re so beautiful,’ the words come out breathless and Changmin blushes a little. ‘And I don’t have a lot of experience.’

It’s not technically a lie- Yunho is beautiful and Changmin does lack experience, even if he has watched a lot of porn. He doesn’t want to tell Yunho he’s never done this before- has never had more than a quick pull in the back of a movie theatre in high school. Being virginal at his age just makes him look sad and pathetic. 

Yunho doesn’t seem to mind, cheeks flushing with the compliment. He smiles and Changmin almost falls over. ‘Thank you,’ Yunho says quietly, moving closer to Changmin and tangling fingers in the bottom of his shirt. ‘And that’s okay, I haven’t…in a while and anyway…it doesn’t matter. Is it your first time with a man?’ 

Soft brown eyes meet his and Changmin worries they’ll see right through him when he lies. ‘Yeah,’ Changmin nods, biting his lip.

Yunho just nods in understanding, throwing the lube on the bed and for a moment Changmin fears the man will leave him too- that he’s as undesirable as Yoochun says- but Yunho simply unbuttons his fly and whispers in his ear. ‘I like having my neck kissed,’ Yunho says and Changmin takes the hint, thankful for the guidance, and latches on to the side of Yunho’s neck. The man takes his hands and guides them to slip down the back of his jeans and Changmin gropes the toned ass firmly, needing the small curves with his broad palms. Yunho moans, reaching to cup his erection and Changmin drags a hint of teeth beneath his jaw, losing himself in the pleasure.

Yunho’s skin feels warm beneath his hands as he squeezes and gropes the man’s ass roughly. He lacks finesse and control but it seems to work for Yunho and he’s rewarded by the twist Yunho’s hand gives on the upstroke. A loud moan echoes in the room and Changmin’s startled to realise it’s coming from him. Yunho smirks, dropping to his knees and heat somersaults through his belly, arousal pooling painfully in his crotch. 

‘Oh fuck,’ Changmin curses, his pulse erratic with anticipation as Yunho rips open the foil with his teeth.

Need overwhelms him and Changmin wills himself not to jerk into the man’s hand as the condom is rolled down over his length. ‘Fuck,’ he swears again but Yunho merely smiles before his mouth descends, warm and inviting.

It’s too much, too soon and all Changmin can do is grit his teeth and hold back his orgasm. Yunho sucks on the tip, tongue soft as it traces veins, catching beneath the ridge of the crown. The desire to thrust into that hot mouth increases when Yunho takes him a little further, cock nudging the back of his throat and Changmin can feel himself pulse, precum captured by the latex. The feeling is a magnitude better than anything Changmin could have imagined- Yunho’s mouth wet and yielding, his tongue sinful and Changmin traces his beauty mark with a thumb. 

His breath comes out in shuddering moans and his hips jolt forward without his intention. ‘Sorry,’ Changmin apologises, but Yunho merely takes his hands and places them on his head.

Changmin lets his fingers tangle in Yunho’s hair, playing with the soft locks and brushing them away from the man’s eyes. Yunho offers him a small smile, a twitch of lips around his cock before sucking hard and Changmin instinctively pulls tighter. The room spins and Changmin shakes with the need to come. The sight of Yunho on his knees is enough to inspire orgasm and Changmin grasps himself firmly around the base to prevent it. Nails scratch bluntly over his abdomen where Yunho’s hand is pushing his shirt up and Changmin is quick to rip it up, over his head. He’s slim and there’s no real definition to his muscles but Changmin hopes Yunho finds some appeal in him. From the feral glint in Yunho’s eyes as he stares up at him, nearly swallowing his cock to the base, Changmin assumes that he does. A hand cups his balls, squeezing gently with just the right amount of pressure and Changmin’s knees buckle, unable to withstand the intense pleasure that courses through his veins.

Yunho pulls back and Changmin heaves in air, trying to catch his breath. His eyes are wide, pupils blown and he falls willingly when Yunho pushes him back onto the bed. Muscles jump and his cock twitches, becoming uncomfortably hard as Yunho crawls on top of him and kisses him passionately. Changmin can taste the latex and a little of the scotch they drank earlier but strangely, it turns him on even more, hips rising to rut against the firm thighs straddling him. 

There’s a haze of alcohol slowing his thought process and Changmin’s not exactly sure when Yunho took off his jeans but he watches as the man pushes fingers inside himself. Changmin groans as Yunho throws his head back, slender fingers disappearing inside the man’s entrance and Changmin is entranced. There are small shudders wracking Yunho’s body as he stretches himself and Changmin sits up, taking the lube from Yunho and looking into his eyes for permission. A small nod of acquiescence is given and Changmin slicks his fingers, pushing in a long digit beside Yunho’s. Changmin caresses Yunho’s cheek, trailing down a sharp jaw line to a delicate chin and freeing a plump bottom lip from Yunho’s teeth. He cradles Yunho’s face as he leans up for a kiss, working another finger in and curling as his tongue pushes into Yunho’s mouth. 

The man moans and pants into his mouth and Changmin feels disorientated as he’s pushed back firmly onto the pillows. Before he can protest, Yunho is climbing higher up his lap and guiding the tip of his cock into the scorching core of Yunho’s body. 

Changmin almost comes right there, barely an inch in and he lets of a litany of curses, blinking back spots in his vision. ‘Fuck, so tight,’ he pants, ‘fucking amazing.’

Yunho smirks but it drops quickly and Changmin can tell by the straining muscles of his thighs that he’s not completely unaffected either. Changmin rubs hands soothingly over the corded muscle of Yunho’s thighs and curses as the man sinks another inch. The tight pressure engulfing his cock is beyond anything Changmin could have imagined, Yunho’s hole incredibly hot and twitching around him. He thrusts up instinctively, balls brushing against the swell of Yunho’s ass and the man cries out.

‘Sorry,’ Changmin immediately apologises, inwardly berating himself for lacking control. He sits up, taking hold of Yunho’s hips and the man arches suddenly, moaning again as the angle changes. 

Yunho hushes him before he can apologise again, swallowing his words with his mouth, sucking on Changmin’s tongue. It’s too much and so much more than he’s ever experienced before and Changmin can’t help but think, ‘this is it,’ and wills himself not to come too soon. When Yunho rocks his hips, Changmin instinctively follows and they begin a fast pace of shallow thrusts, Changmin’s hands tight over tapered hips, pulling Yunho closer. 

It feels incredible- his skin on fire, ecstasy pumping through his veins and his balls ache with the need to come. Yunho’s breath is hot against Changmin’s neck as he pants, hips undulating in perfect rhythm. Changmin moves his hands to squeeze and cup Yunho’s ass, aiding the lift and almost losing himself in the tight drag as he slips a little from the man’s tightly clenched hole. The temperature in the room seems to rise, sweat breaking over their skin and Changmin can feel his back sticking to the sheets as Yunho pushes him down into the pillows, hands on his chest as he begins riding him in earnest. The pace is frantic, an expression of need and want dancing across Yunho’s face and the man’s cock sways heavily with arousal between them. He cries out when Changmin wraps a hand around him, a little too dry without lube but Changmin strokes anyway, feeling Yunho tremble above him.

Changmin knows he’s not going to last much longer, his own hips snapping up roughly, seeking the impossible friction of Yunho’s body which twitches ever tighter around his cock. Yunho continues his pace; moaning whenever Changmin shoves up hard, entrance thoroughly stretched and filled to the limit. The sound of skin slapping and the subsequent grunts and moans fill the room, echoing in Changmin’s ears and he grapples with the bed sheets, eyes squeezing shut and his hips undulate wildly, bucking up as his climax tears through his body. 

Yunho rides him through the heady waves of intense pleasure, lithe body still moving atop him when Changmin can finally open his eyes, feeling the last of his load spill. He’s shaking, chest heaving and sweat rolling down his body and sticking his hair to his neck and face- it leaves him more than a little embarrassed, anxious he’s come too soon and not given Yunho enough pleasure. His groan comes out sounding a little more like a whimper, Yunho’s walls now near painful on his overly sensitive cock but he sits up and quickly rolls them over, pressing Yunho down into the sheets.

Changmin grapples to his knees, arching low to continue his thrusts, one hand tugging quickly at Yunho’s length and the other straining to hold him up. He leans down to lick at Yunho’s chest, pulling a small brown disc into his mouth and sucking, moving his bites over the pectorals. Yunho cries out, bucking down on his cock and Changmin grits his teeth, trying his best not to slip out. His muscles shake and he drops to his elbow, choosing to move his nips and sucking kisses to Yunho’s throat as the man’s legs hook over his waist. Hands tangle roughly in his hair, tugging sharply and Changmin had never imagined he would enjoy the slight pain, slow to realise Yunho’s attempt to drag him away from his neck. 

Eventually he relents, lifting his head to look Yunho in the eye, his gaze heavy-lidded. He’s already feeling the exhaustion now that his orgasm has faded. ‘What?’ he asks, suddenly worried he’s done something wrong.

Yunho gives him a shy look, cheeks flushed and Changmin wants to lick the beads of sweat that roll down his temple. ‘Haven’t you…’ he pauses, a little breathless and his eyes flutter down to where their bodies are connected, ‘already come?’

Changmin merely nods, more than a little ashamed and increases the strength of his thrusts. He hides his face in Yunho’s neck, sucking the delicate skin there and Yunho cries out loudly, hand coming to rest on top of Changmin’s and squeezing it tighter around his cock. Hot cum spills onto Yunho’s stomach and Changmin’s fingers, easing the slide. There’s a strangled shout from Yunho as Changmin continues his thrusts, pressing firmly against the man’s body with each push in and his pelvis placing teasing pressure on Yunho’s balls as the man climaxes. Yunho shakes and trembles beneath him, hand guiding Changmin’s to work quickly over his cock and milking out the last of his orgasm, painting his stomach white. 

Changmin still plays with the tip, enjoying the soft texture that drips with cum, even after Yunho flops back exhaustedly, his body still twitching around Changmin’s spent cock. Yunho eventually fidgets uncomfortably and Changmin relents, wincing as he pulls his softening length out and rolls onto his back. Yunho is still breathing hard when he presses a kiss to Changmin’s cheek, his breath warm and Changmin smiles, eyes already closed as sleep takes over.

 

When Changmin awakes the next day, Yunho is already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Changmin tries not to let it bother him when he wakes up to find Yunho missing. A jackhammer is drilling away at his temples and his tongue feels like it’s made of sand. He staggers to the bathroom, drinking straight from the tap and rinsing his face. When he’s done brushing his teeth, he wanders back into his room and begins searching for a note but there’s none to be found.

Apart from the used condom sticking to the sheets, it’d be easy for Changmin to think he’d dreamed the whole thing. Briefly, Changmin wonders if he should feel different now that he’s no longer a virgin. Mostly he just feels a little dejected that the man he slept with didn’t want to stick around. Changmin is plagued by the fear that he wasn’t any good- he knows he came too soon but Yunho still appeared to have enjoyed it. 

 

The next few weeks are spent fretting over his one-night stand. Changmin goes back to the bar, spends most nights there, hoping to catch Yunho again but the man never walks through those doors. He spends over a month just thinking about it, unable to focus on his assignments before he realises there’s nothing he can do about it and chooses to wear off his energy running and working out at the gym.

 

He’s out running in the middle of winter when he’s scouted by a modelling agency. Changmin’s suspicious at first but when he searches the company online, it turns out to be legitimate and surprisingly successful. A run in with Yoochun and his new boyfriend at a coffee shop makes Changmin’s decision for him and suddenly he’s having test shots and going to workshops that teach him how to stand. Changmin soon discovers he’s a little too tall for most photo-shoots, unable to fit the clothes but just right for catwalks and he pushes himself to lose his shyness and lands a few jobs. 

Changmin’s new, assertive demeanour and false confidence attracts him more and more company but he’s not really interested. A part of him knows it’s idiotic, but his eyes still search for Yunho at every club or party he attends. When he’s offered a chance in New York for a couple of months, Changmin decides there’s little else he’s attached to and defers his study to hop on a plane.

 

The apartment he’s housed in belongs to his agent’s cousin and for two long months he crams his legs onto the tiny couch to sleep. By the third month, Changmin discovers he prefers to share someone else’s bed at night, making leaps and bounds in developing his English- though he doesn’t have to do much, they only want him for his pretty face. He experiments with drugs and alcohol, makes friends with other models and learns who to steer clear of, but he always shows up on time for his shoots and maintains a professional outlook. He has no savings to speak of and men don’t make as much as women in the modelling industry but Changmin keeps what he can and takes whatever jobs they give him to stay afloat.

Changmin’s hardworking attitude and politeness pays off and a designer takes a liking to him, flying him to Paris where they hole up in an even smaller apartment and Changmin plays muse. He’s never been more of a fish out of water but Changmin finds he enjoys it- the travelling, the forced conversations in languages he doesn’t really understand, the late nights drinking and the girls who giggle as they pin clothes to his frame. It’s easier to forget Yoochun and Yunho and fears of being boring when he’s always the new guy people are excited to meet.

 

A year later when Changmin walks in Milan, he feels the thrill of being admired and desirable and his teenage insecurities finally quieten. Magazines begin approaching him for his profile, even brief interviews about his growing success overseas back home and Changmin indulges, enjoying having people clamour for his attention. A Japanese label asks him to endorse their clothes and he does, signing on the dotted line, taking a few strange shots in a beautiful forest and then he’s given a wardrobe full of clothes so that when he’s seen out, he’s always wearing their label. It lasts for a few months and then he’s back in New York where he started and somehow asked to walk for Fashion Week. He meets Jaejoong on the flight over, a businessman a good few years older than Changmin but free spirited and thoughtful. They get along well and Changmin’s happy to speak to someone in his native language again. Changmin invites him to one of his shows and Jaejoong shows up in his best suit, clapping him on the back in congratulations when they go out drinking afterwards.

Jaejoong’s not in New York for long, just tying up some business before he heads back to Seoul, but they email each other frequently over the next year. Changmin sends Jaejoong photos from the brief moments he gets to sightsee and Jaejoong teases him with images of home cooked meals. It makes Changmin homesick for the first time since he left and during the quiet period, he goes back to his university dorm and decides how he wants to progress with his life.

 

Changmin visits his parents, his boxes of useless things and books still stored in the room they’ve left for him in their house. He pays visit to the handful of people he’s kept in touch with and to his university. Jaejoong takes him out drinking at a bar in a part of the city Changmin never used to dare step foot in and they both try not to laugh as countless women and a few men interrupt their conversation. Changmin almost falls off his stool when Yoochun approaches them. He looks the same, slender and slight waves in his hair where it’s tied back in a ponytail. His lips are still plump and red, and Changmin still has the stirrings of lust in his stomach, wanting to bite them. Changmin’s not sure why he agrees to take the man’s number, especially after Yoochun tells him he’s read his interviews in magazines. It’s more than clear that Yoochun’s only interested in Changmin now that he’s successful and mildly famous but Changmin doesn’t care and finds himself playing hot and cold with his ex.

Jaejoong scolds him over the next month, even his friend Kyuhun, who has always been the biggest bastard he knows, tells Changmin he’s being an asshole but Changmin does it anyway. He’s happy when Yoochun leaves his boyfriend for him, but refuses to commit, taking home different people almost every night but Yoochun still stays with him. They fuck and it’s good but like it’s been with all the others, it’s never been as amazing as that first time with Yunho. Even the prettiest of models or the rush of drugs in his system do little for him, his orgasm never as intense; Changmin’s never as turned on or as desperate to come as he was with Yunho, making the man difficult to forget, but he tries to forget and he even tries to love Yoochun again, innocently like all those years ago when he was naïve and insecure. Changmin finds himself cold and numb again, he’s not hurt when Yoochun brags and shows him off to his friends because he really doesn’t care anymore. 

 

He kisses Jaejoong one night, just to see if it would change anything. The sting from Jaejoong’s slap is surprising but he’s only shocked out of his stupor by the look of anger and hurt in his friend’s eyes. Changmin doesn’t care for Jaejoong in that way and Jaejoong knows it, completely aware Changmin’s just trying his luck and he doesn’t stop cussing him out for an hour. It’s embarrassing and Changmin finds himself ashamed of his behaviour for the first time in months. He has few regrets, but offending Jaejoong is one of them.

Changmin writes Jaejoong a letter three pages long, apologising to his friend and sends it along with a large bouquet of flowers and a bottle of his favourite scotch. He doesn’t stick around for the response, already on a plane to Paris but he leaves out excuses from the letter like, ‘I was drunk,’ because they both hate being lied to. Changmin keeps his phone switched off for weeks, throwing himself back into his work, the networking and fashion but minus the drugs and booze. His agent works wonders for him, getting him small parts in big shows and magazines and he’s praised for his manners and calm, quiet demeanour- a change from some of the loud-mouthed, demanding models that he gets a chance to work with. 

When he finally turns his phone back on, he’s received two dozen calls from Yoochun asking where he is and a message from Jaejoong telling him he’s forgiven if he brings back an Armani shirt next time. Changmin laughs and immediately calls his friend, happy when Jaejoong threatens him with physical violence like he normally does. He hangs up with a smile on his face an hour later and decides to be a little kinder and sends Yoochun a message telling him it’s over and that he’s in Paris for a shoot. A part of Changmin is sure that Yoochun will enjoy playing the jilted lover to all his friends. Changmin at least no longer feels boring or hung up on petty insecurities- he knows his strengths and how to work them to his advantage and he can acknowledge his weaknesses, even if he’s not ready to deal with them yet.

 

Changmin walks for Gaultier four months and far too many long plane flights later but feeling immensely honoured and proud of himself. He’s also a little embarrassed by the garish costumes he wears but he can appreciate the artistry behind them and holds his head high, eyes determined. There’s a shot taken of him at the show that he really likes and it’s run in a couple of fashion magazines they print in languages he can’t speak. He buys one anyway and sends it home to his mother. It’s then that Changmin finally believes that he can make a living modelling.

 

Another year passes and Changmin has walked for most of the big names in fashion and featured in many magazines. He’s also seen countries he never thought he’d get the chance to see and his English and Japanese has greatly improved, even picking up a little conversational French and just enough Italian to order a coffee and ask for a hot shower. Changmin’s modelled more clothes than he can count and had some interesting haircuts too but he never really changes. He’s happy and finally comfortable in his own skin, confident as he poses with a thin waif of a blonde who has cheekbones that could cut stone, in Germany. Changmin’s managed to keep up a steady line of work, taking odd jobs back in Korea whilst he reapplies for his next working visa and then back to Italy to work again with the designer who took him to Paris back when he first started out. It’s hard work and tiring but it feels worth it, he feels as though he’s accomplished something and when he goes home to Korea, people recognise him in cafes as the home-grown kid making it big overseas and even ask for photos with him.

Changmin manages to squirrel away a hefty chunk of his paycheque. He doesn't make as much as he’d like yet, but as the focus of his old friend’s new line, he’s sure to make more. The agency pays for his flights, the designers give him the odd pieces of clothing and Changmin’s made enough friends in almost every country to sleep on couches and cut costs on accommodation. He eats at the after parties, is one of the few models to do so and sometimes goes home with whoever charms him for the night. It’s a hedonistic, day-to-day existence for a relatively stable career-path and Changmin finds it funny how just three years ago he would have hated all the constant change and uncertainty. He still prefers the quiet of the luxury apartment Jaejoong helped him find back in Seoul- the comfort of a big bed that fits his legs and his books that line the shelves neatly. It’s almost what he looks forward to most when Jaejoong calls him and invites him to celebrate his friend’s birthday at what’s promised to be a big event. 

Changmin agrees immediately because he misses home and his friends and not because Jaejoong threatens him on pain of death. He packs his best Armani suit- the one that’s been made for his figure, that he’s walked on runway in- and buys another for Jaejoong, smiling at the woman who wraps it carefully in tissue paper and a large box that proves frustrating to carry through the airport on the way home. 

 

The party is huge and sophisticated, held in one of Jaejoong’s business associate’s luxury hotels and catered to his friend’s very expensive tastes. Amongst the very important people, Changmin feels a little small but he walks with the confident air he needs for the catwalk and mingles amongst Jaejoong’s friends and colleagues. He’s thankful he’s not asked to give a speech, though he enjoys the one made by Jaejoong’s friend, Junsu, immensely, laughing even as he sips his dom perignon in salute. Jaejoong is in his element, animated and charming, working his way through the crowd and he spends time introducing Changmin to his other friends. They already recognise his face and Changmin can see they’re often in awe of his good looks and fame. Power and celebrity easily sway many and Changmin watches the respect they have for Jaejoong increase but he knows there are no ulterior motives with his friend. 

He’s politely chatting to a group of women and Jaejoong’s oldest friend, Hyunjoong, when he notices a little girl wearing a cream party dress out the corner of his eye. Changmin can’t help but watch as she fidgets impatiently, feet tapping in tiny patent black shoes as someone fixes the bow in her hair. The girl grins and twirls when they’re done and Changmin’s breath hitches as the man behind her straightens from his crouch, smoothing down his own black suit and smiling. 

Yunho looks almost exactly as Changmin remembers him, a little tired around the eyes and his hair a little shorter, dyed a shade darker but still so handsome and Changmin almost drops his glass as the man chases after the little girl, lifting her up into his arms. He watches as Yunho shakes hands with another man, the girl still resting in his hold and supported by one arm, her small arms clinging to his neck and her head on Yunho’s shoulder. She looks exactly like Yunho, only prettier and her mouth bright red as though she’s been eating sweets, black hair tied in a simple bun with white ribbon. Changmin can only surmise that the little girl is Yunho’s daughter and he suddenly feels as though he’s intruded on something incredibly private- a whole different world he wasn’t supposed to see when Yunho slipped from his bed three and a half years ago.

Changmin turns back to the conversation, not really listening but waiting for a lull before he pulls Hyunjoong to the open bar, being sure to keep Yunho in sight all the while. As they’re poured fresh glasses of scotch, Changmin works up the nerve to ask, ‘Who’s that little girl over there?’ He wants to use Yunho’s name, but now he’s not all that certain the man he slept with was even honest about that.

‘Ah… Jiyul,’ Hyunjoong smiles and takes a sip of his drink, eyes finding the child in the crowd. ‘That’s Yunho’s daughter. Poor thing, I can’t imagine this sort of thing is very fun for little kids, not to mention it’s way past her bedtime but I’m pretty sure Jae told Yunho he wouldn’t accept any excuses for him not to show up.’ Hyunjoong laughs and gives Changmin a knowing look.

‘Yeah, I know what he’s like- a few days ago I was in Milan,’ Changmin’s smile is a little tight.

‘Exactly, Jae’s a forceful bastard when he needs to be,’ Hyunjoong grins. 

‘How old is she?’ Changmin nods in the direction of Jiyul, now asleep on her father’s shoulder. He’s trying to be subtle, taking a large sip of his drink but something tells him Hyunjoong is not buying it.

‘I think five now,’ Changmin’s shot a look of scrutiny. ‘Do you know Yunho?’

Changmin watches the man across the room intensely, a thousand questions running through his head. ‘Yeah, I kind of do,’ he answers, ignoring the questioning look before excusing himself and making his way towards Yunho.

It takes all of ten seconds before he’s standing in front of Yunho, a million things he could say- he wants to say- run through his head but all that comes out is, ‘Hi.’

Yunho smiles in his direction, turning a little to face him and his eyes widen as recognition kicks in. ‘Oh…Hi,’ Yunho’s voice is soft and warm. ‘It’s Changmin,   
right?’  
‘Yeah, Shim Changmin,’ he holds out his hand, ‘that guy who you slept with and then disappeared on afterwards, almost four years ago.’

The man who had been talking to Yunho wisely decides to move back into the crowd, leaving them alone. Well, alone with Yunho’s sleeping child. Yunho’s hand is warm as he shakes Changmin’s.

‘Oh,’ Yunho’s cheeks flush and he looks a little uncomfortable, checking Jiyul is still fast asleep. ‘I’m sorry?’ he offers hesitantly, unsure where Changmin is going with this and to be honest, Changmin’s not completely sure either.

‘You didn’t even lock the door behind you,’ Changmin tries to keep the anger out of his voice. ‘It was a crappy university dorm anyone could have come in and stolen all my worldly possessions whilst I was sleeping.’

The corner of Yunho’s lips quirk upwards. ‘And all your worldly possessions at the time consisted of…?’

Changmin fights back a smile. ‘A lot of science books and a week old pizza?’

Yunho laughs, a rich sound and it warms Changmin better than the scotch he’d been drinking. When he quietens, Yunho says softly, ‘I am sorry, I didn’t realise that it would matter to you. I figured most guys wouldn’t care, especially at your age.’

‘Well I did care, I liked you,’ Changmin knows he sounds like a petulant child. ‘And don’t act all condescending about my age- exactly how old are you to judge? You look pretty young to be a dad.’

Yunho laughs again, shifting the girl in his hold. ‘We barely even knew each other! And I’m twenty-eight, you’re right, I am young to be a father but these things happen.’

‘You didn’t…cheat on anyone to be with me, right?’ Changmin asks quietly.

He must seem very amusing because Yunho shakes with silent laughter again. ‘No, I’ve been a single father right from the start. I hadn’t been out or with anyone in years- that’s why my friends forced me out that night to left off some steam and I just happened to meet you.’

Jiyul stirs in Yunho’s arms and Changmin calms down as the knowledge sinks in and Yunho makes cooing noises at his daughter, lips pressed to her hair. A slim man with bright red hair interrupts them from the quiet moment, wearing the ugliest pink Givenchy suit Changmin’s ever seen. 

‘Yun-doll,’ the man slurs, obviously a little drunk as he presses up against Yunho’s back. ‘Who is this fine specimen?’ He looks Changmin up and down and Changmin feels mildly violated as his eyes linger over his crotch.

He keeps his stance wide and powerful though, hoping to exude confidence under the scrutiny. ‘Shim Changmin,’ Changmin introduces himself before Yunho can. ‘An old acquaintance.’

‘Don’t be silly, I know all of Yunho’s friends and acquaintances, how did you two meet?’ The man giggles, draping himself over Yunho’s free shoulder.

‘You have met Changmin before, Heechul,’ Yunho gives his friend a meaningful look. ‘About three or four years ago?’

Heechul pauses as though trying to process the idea, looking over Changmin again. He turns back to Yunho, ‘At the bar?’

‘At the bar,’ Yunho confirms and Changmin feels like he’s missing out on something when Heechul bursts into a fit of laughter. ‘Heechul,’ Yunho says warningly but the man continues to giggle.

‘You mean the little engine that could and then just kept on going?’ Heechul’s laughter is loud even amongst the crowd and he clings to Yunho to stay upright, his expression gleeful.

Changmin’s cheeks flush when he realises the implications the man is making about his night with Yunho. He doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or not that Yunho has talked about their sexual encounter to his friend but he looks up to find that Yunho is blushing too. He’s still embarrassed after all these years for coming too soon.

‘Heechul, do you mind leaving us alone for a minute?’ Yunho asks.

Heechul nods, and rather drunkenly stomps off into the crowd. Yunho adjusts Jiyul in his arms. ‘Sorry,’ Yunho apologises, eyes finally meeting his.

Changmin just nods, his earlier confidence a fading shadow. ‘That was my first time, you know? Nobody’s good their first time…’ he looks down at his shoes and then up at Yunho again.

There’s a look of surprise on Yunho’s face before he presses his lips together in a fine line. ‘Oh no, you were quite good,’ he says bluntly, cheeks flushing again and he busies himself with his daughter to hide his face.

Changmin almost snorts, extremely pleased. He chooses to sip from his drink instead and feigns nonchalance. ‘Well I’m much better now,’ he smirks, slipping his hand into the inner pocket of his suit and pressing his card into Yunho’s hand. ‘You should call me and find out.’

Changmin can’t resist looking back at Yunho as he slips back into the crowd, his back straight and head high. He offers Yunho a smirk before he turns into another room, leaving Yunho a little stunned and still standing in the same spot, his daughter clutched in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin’s the one left stunned when Yunho rings him the following week and asks him out. He sets about reorganising his plans, calling his agent to find him work for another few weeks in Korea and Japan. Changmin cuts his hair shorter than he normally would when he has modelling jobs coming up and calls Jaejoong to harass him for information on Yunho and advice on where to take him. He hasn’t dated anyone since the first time he went out with Yoochun and he’s quite sure the university café is not somewhere he should take Yunho. Jaejoong is strangely cold and prickly towards Changmin when he calls and Changmin’s not quite sure why, but decides not to let is dissuade him, quickly explaining how he’s been thinking about Yunho for all these years.

‘I still don’t think this is a good idea,’ Jaejoong says to him over the phone.

‘Why not?’ Changmin is quick to anger, irritated his friend is being so unhelpful when he’s finally found Yunho again after all these years.

‘Look, I know Yunho,’ Jaejoong argues tiredly and Changmin can imagine him slumped over piles of paperwork at his desk. ‘You’re not what he’s looking for and he’s got a kid- you are too young to take that on. Yunho deserves a serious relationship, not some quick fuck before you go back to Paris.’

Changmin is silent on the other end of the line. He’s angry that Jaejoong is selling him short as someone who is only interested in Yunho for the sex, he had thought Jaejoong would have a higher opinion of him and it hurts. Changmin chooses his words carefully, biting back frustration, ‘I want to try, hyung.’ 

Before Jaejoong can retaliate, Changmin hangs up.

 

Yunho picks him up from his apartment a few days later, a shy smile on his face and Changmin thinks a part of him melts a little. He directs Yunho to a nice little restaurant Kyuhun recommended and is pleased by the clean and tasteful interior. The food is good and Changmin can’t resist ordering multiple dishes to share, indulging in all the food while he can. Yunho’s laughter disrupts him from his eating and he blushes, worried he looks like a pig to his date.

‘You sure can eat a lot, huh?’ Yunho laughs, pushing a plate in Changmin’s direction for him to finish off.

‘Sorry,’ Changmin looks down at the mostly empty dishes and he knows he’s responsible for eating most of the food. ‘I don’t get a lot of Korean food when I’m travelling. I miss it.’

‘I don’t mind, eat as much as you like- it makes a change from Jiyul’s fussy eating.’ More dishes are arranged in front of him and Changmin takes a few bites. ‘It must be nice though - seeing the world,’ Yunho smiles, sipping his wine and Changmin’s sure he’s not imagining the way his eyes linger at his open collar.

‘I like it,’ Changmin smiles back, ‘there are always new things to be discovered, but truthfully you don’t always get much time to explore when you’re working.’

Yunho nods thoughtfully and Changmin thinks he looks a little sad for a moment. ‘Where was your favourite place to travel?’

Changmin thinks about all the places he’s seen, some from the insides of buses travelling to the next shoot and some on foot, many just from hotel rooms. He has more stamps in his passport than the average person and Changmin suddenly wonders if Yunho has had a chance to see much of the world. ‘Spain is beautiful- the architecture and the people, I’d love to go back. What about you? Have you been overseas?’

‘Does Okinawa count?’ Yunho’s eyes sparkle with mischief. 

Changmin laughs and then he feels Yunho’s foot slide up his calf under the table. He does his best not to jolt- Changmin’s used to quick fucks behind clubs and none of this subtle flirting. Though he supposes with the wicked grin Yunho is giving him, this hardly classifies as subtle.

‘Do you want dessert?’ Changmin asks, eyeing Yunho’s empty plate.

Yunho’s foot brushes against the inside of his knee and he automatically widens his legs. ‘I was hoping you'd invite me back to your apartment for coffee instead,’ Yunho smiles coyly.

 

The ride back to his apartment is short, which is a good thing as Yunho seems distracted and his hand slips from the wheel to rub at Changmin’s thigh a little too often. As soon as they reach the lift, Yunho is pressing him up against the wall, tongue in his mouth. Changmin squeezes Yunho’s ass hard, drawing the man closer and feeling his blood rush, excited by the heat of Yunho’s kiss. 

They spill out of the elevator, stumbling down the hall as both men refuse to let go of one another, sharing messy kisses until Yunho slams Changmin hard against the door of his apartment, lips trailing down his throat and hands fumbling with his fly. Changmin manages to slip his key into the lock and they tumble through the door, this time with Changmin gaining the advantage as he presses Yunho against the wall.

Yunho’s lips are red, his cheeks flushed and clothes rumpled when Changmin pulls back from kissing him to shut the door. His erection is straining, only mildly eased by the slack the buttons Yunho managed to open give him. Yunho is already panting and it’s not hard to spot the bulge in his jeans either, his body is something Changmin can’t wait to get his hands on and he moves quickly, boxing Yunho against the wall once more. He kisses Yunho hard, aiming to bruise and relishing the ease with which their mouths seem to slot together. Yunho’s teeth dig briefly into Changmin’s lower lip before Changmin’s tongue slips into his mouth.

It’s passionate and urgent, but as much as Changmin wants Yunho again, he doesn’t want to rush, preferring to build up slow pleasure until Yunho loses his mind. He slows down, moving to suck at the delicate hollow of Yunho’s throat and eliciting moans from the other man who grinds his erection against his thigh. Yunho is almost a match to him height wise and built a little broader than most of the men Changmin is used to, his thighs hard and strong as they come up to latch around his waist. Changmin digs fingers into the muscular legs, pressing in closer to keep them both upright as Yunho bucks against him, needy and insistent. 

Changmin slips a hand between them, unbuttoning Yunho’s fly and sneaking his hand beneath the man’s underwear, tugging his hard cock free. Yunho is heavy in his grip, cock swollen and the tip a beautiful shade of red as Changmin slides him between his fingers, teasing the length. Yunho groans loudly, hands grappling at Changmin’s shoulders as a little precum pearls at the tip. 

‘Are you going to come?’ Changmin asks, breathing haggard as he fights to free his own cock, stroking them together. 

Yunho nods, his body shaking with tension.

Changmin smiles gently before extracting himself, lowering Yunho to his feet. ‘Then lets do this properly, in the bedroom,’ He nods his head in the direction of his room but Yunho remains boneless against the wall.

Yunho is breathing hard, erection jutting from the opening of his jeans and his eyes are hazy as he looks at Changmin and shakes his head. The man looks at his watch before he says, ‘We don’t have time- I have to pick up Jiyul from my parent’s house in twenty minutes.’

Changmin frowns, mildly irritated because he had wanted to do this right and take his time showing Yunho exactly how much he’s improved. Yunho’s not giving him much of a chance. ‘Fine,’ Changmin says quickly, pressing his body against Yunho’s and groping the man’s firm ass. ‘We’ll do it your way this time, but next time, I’m going to take my time violating you.’ 

Yunho shudders as Changmin whispers the words against the shell of his ear, teeth capturing the earlobe before their lips meet again in a rough kiss. Changmin licks and sucks at Yunho’s jaw next, moving to attach his lips to collarbones and his hands rush to push the man’s shirt up, exposing a slim waist and small, brown nipples. He takes one in his mouth, sucking hard and feeling Yunho panting beneath him, the man moaning loudly. Teeth drag down Yunho’s stomach, his tongue dipping into a naval before he takes Yunho’s erection into his mouth. There’s a strangled cry of pleasure above him and Changmin smirks, all too happy to be turning the tables after all these years. He sucks hard and Yunho’s taste is heavy on his tongue, the man quickly losing his control. Changmin’s hand finds Yunho’s balls, pressing firmly as he develops a rhythm, lips tightening as he pulls over the ridge of the crown before taking him back in. 

Yunho is sagging heavily against the wall, lost to sensation and his stance widens to accommodate Changmin kneeling at his feet. There’s a rougher texture to Changmin’s slightly chapped lips that he enjoys and long fingers wrap around the base, tugging him closer to orgasm. Changmin can feel Yunho’s urgency, nails scraping over his scalp as fingers tangle in his hair and Yunho bucks forward sharply, unable to hold back. He comes fast and hard into Changmin’s mouth when Changmin presses the pad of a finger against the man’s entrance.

Yunho cries out, hips thrusting lightly until the last of his orgasm pumps out and then slides down the wall to sit on the floor. He’s pliant and panting when Changmin crawls over him and welcomes Changmin’s kiss. Changmin caresses Yunho’s cheek, cradling the man’s jaw before he tilts the man’s head back, nudging Yunho’s mouth open before pushing his tongue in and letting the cum flow into Yunho’s mouth. Yunho moans, fingers gripping Changmin’s shirt tightly but he swallows his own essence, licking into Changmin’s mouth for more. They pull away after several long moments, panting and resting their foreheads together as they catch their breath. Changmin is still hard as a rock and ready to come at the slightest touch- he hasn’t felt this desperate in years.

‘So you really are a bottom?’ Changmin asks lightly, hand still tangled in Yunho’s jeans after Yunho had fallen to the floor.

‘What?’ Yunho looks confused for a moment and then Changmin presses the tip of his finger against the man’s entrance again and he instinctively widens his legs.

‘You like being the bottom?’ Changmin traces the small ring lightly, gripping Yunho’s thighs before pulling the jeans down to his knees, revealing muscular, tanned thighs. ‘I was worried, that you only did because you knew I’d never done it with a guy before.’

Comprehension kicks in and Yunho nods, eyes wide. ‘No, I like it. I don’t want to fuck you if that’s what you’re offering, I’d much rather you in me.’

Changmin chuckles and uses brute strength to flip Yunho onto his hands and knees. ‘Who said I was offering?’ he breathes in Yunho’s ear, crowding the man’s back and rutting his hard length along the cleft of the man’s ass.

‘Changmin, we don’t have time,’ Yunho reminds him, his tone warning and Changmin wonders if he uses the same one to reprimand his daughter.

‘I know,’ Changmin smirks, pulling back and admiring Yunho’s ass, his small hole exposed and twitching. ‘Keep your thighs together,’ he orders, pushing the man’s legs tightly together and straddling Yunho’s calves.

Changmin widens his stance, lowering his hips before he spits onto his palm, slicking his cock as best he can. His thumbs dimple the flesh of Yunho’s thighs, just beneath the man’s balls as he pulls, creating a small gap that he quickly pushes his cock into. Yunho lets out a surprised noise and arches as he understands what Changmin is doing and moans when Changmin’s hand comes down lightly on his ass before gripping his hips. Changmin thrusts fast, enjoying the warmth and tight cradle of Yunho’s thighs, his fingers grip sharp hipbones and as Yunho’s shirt rides up, he traces the notches of the man’s spine with his mouth. Each stroke in has him pressing against the man’s sac, enjoying the feel of soft, pliant skin and his cum already easing the slide as arousal pulses heavy and commanding in his veins. 

Changmin’s eyes flutter closed and he imagines himself inside the tight clutches of Yunho’s body, thrusting deep. In his mind he can see the cum spilling from Yunho’s hole, can feel the heat surrounding him and the heavy vibrations of Yunho’s needy moans of pleasure. Orgasm barrels through his body, surging deep into the pit of his abdomen and rushing to his groin. It pulses painfully along his shaft until he spills, load falling thick and hot between Yunho’s thighs and dripping onto the floor. He bites back a gasp, still tasting Yunho on his tongue as he ruts out the last of his climax, palming the smooth curves of Yunho’s ass as he does so. 

He pulls back, dropping back to sit on the floor and trying to remember how to breathe. Yunho turns on his hands, falling carefully away from the cum on the floor and onto his ass. He gives Changmin a heated look and Changmin’s not quite sure what it really means. Eventually they break eye contact and Changmin tucks himself back into his pants, standing up and wandering into the next room, returning with tissues. He offers them to Yunho before dropping to his knees and helping the man clean up the mess he’s made of Yunho’s thighs.

Yunho blushes, suddenly shy as Changmin scrapes a tissue up his inner thigh. He stares at Changmin again, expression unreadable and Changmin leans over, pressing a light kiss to bowed lips. Yunho’s eyelashes flutter dark against his cheekbones as his eyes close, body leaning into the kiss and Changmin thinks he looks more beautiful than any model he’s ever seen. There’s a small trickle of dried cum at the corner of Yunho’s mouth and he rubs it away with his thumb, relishing the feel of Yunho’s plump lower lip.

‘T-That was amazing,’ Yunho stammers, and Changmin helps button up his jeans. ‘You’re really good with your mouth.’

Changmin smirks, ‘I’m much better than ”good,” but we can expand on that another time.’ He stands and pulls Yunho to his feet, straightening the man’s clothes and brushing down unruly locks.

Yunho laughs and allows Changmin to walk him to his car. Before he slides into the driver’s seat, Yunho quickly hugs Changmin, kissing him on the cheek and slipping away before Changmin has a chance to retaliate. He waves from the car as he pulls out onto the road and Changmin is left standing outside his apartment block, waving back and grinning like an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

They exchange messages throughout the week. Yunho’s little comments always make him smile and he hopes his do the same for the man. Changmin pulls strings for an exclusive restaurant with his latest paycheck for their next date. He’s partly excited about the food, looking forward to seeing Yunho in a suit again and entirely thrilled to be the one to show the hot spot to Yunho. Yunho seems to be fairly reserved, the sole carer for his daughter and whilst Changmin’s not bothered by the homemaker image in the slightest, he wants to take Yunho on new adventures. Changmin’s already begun researching family friendly restaurants and parks for dates, places he thinks Jiyul might enjoy and where he can subtly court Yunho in public. 

There are a couple of layouts for a Korean women’s magazine that Changmin does to bide time in Seoul. A few shoots in Hong Kong to tie up loose ends for a new sponsorship, but Changmin still manages to keep his trips short. He’s not sure how Yunho will feel about him disappearing the following week to film commercials in Japan but Changmin decides to approach it as frankly as possible on their next date. Japan isn’t very far away and Changmin comforts himself in thinking it wouldn’t be much different than it is now- an exchange of text messages and emails. They’ve had one sporadic but brilliant date and Changmin’s sure to make each just as memorable.

 

Despite the workload and the heavy sense of anticipation, the date rolls around quickly. Changmin carefully tousles his growing fringe in the mirror, adjusting the buttons on his shirt. There are flowers in his kitchen and Changmin’s not sure if it’s too cheesy for him to give them to Yunho. He feels nervous and tries to recall if he felt this anxious the first time he met Yunho. Changmin thinks the butterflies in his stomach might take up permanent residence wherever Yunho is concerned. The door buzzes and Changmin gives himself one more critical look before heading to answer it.

Yunho’s smile is blinding as he opens the door to the older man. He’s a little underdressed considering Changmin did tell him to dress up but the man’s jeans are so tight, moulded to muscular thighs and making his blood rush south that Changmin doesn’t care. He smiles back, moving into Yunho’s open arms for the man’s embrace when Yunho suddenly jumps, legs hooking around Changmin’s waist. For a moment, Changmin fears he’ll topple over but then all those years of exercise and balance training for the runway pay off and he rights himself, hands grasping Yunho’s bottom to steady the man against him.

‘Hello to you too-‘ Changmin’s cut off by Yunho’s lips smashing against his, tongue delving down his throat.

It’s passionate – eager - and Changmin’s a little startled but mostly pleased when Yunho’s hips begin to writhe. Lips firmly explore his whilst hands rip into the front of his shirt, Yunho making quick work of the first three buttons, his hands coming up to hold Changmin’s neck, angling for a deeper kiss. Yunho moans, sucking and biting at his lips, pushing their hips together, providing incredible friction to Changmin’s crotch. 

Changmin manages to pull back, despite the fingers sunk in his hair, leaning his back against a wall to manage the weight. His lips tingle as they swell from the abuse, his tongue beginning to feel foreign in his own mouth and his cock has already begun to stir. ‘You’re a little eager, aren’t you?’ he’s surprised to find himself panting.

‘I’ve been thinking about this for what feels like forever,’ Yunho gasps, already leaning in to suck aggressively at Changmin’s clavicle.

‘So have I,’ Changmin grins, pulling Yunho away from his neck by the hair. ‘But I believe it’s customary to wine and dine you first. I made reservations.’ 

‘I’d rather skip the boring bits and get straight to the good part,’ Yunho rolls his hips against Changmin’s hardening cock, pressing himself impossibly close.

Changmin’s heart stings a little bit at the word boring coming from Yunho’s mouth. He wants to truly know Yunho- not just his body, but his mind. Changmin knows he’s being offered amazing sex but he can’t help but feel minutely disappointed that he’s being denied the opportunity to talk to the man and his insecurities flare as he considers Yunho might not feel the same way. Is he boring to talk to? Is thought of dinner with Changmin boring?

‘Food isn’t boring,’ Changmin argues, but shifts his arms to better support Yunho’s rather enthusiastic rutting. 

‘We can order in,’ Yunho grins, forcefully stealing Changmin’s breath in another fiery kiss.

Changmin gives in to the kiss, lips melding with Yunho’s soft pout, relishing the feel. Yunho’s body feels hard against him, strong and lithe as his hands run down Yunho’s sides. The tight grip of Yunho’s thighs around his waist allows the muscles Changmin admired earlier to bulge and he gropes those too, reaching down to squeeze Yunho’s ass. The man moans into the kiss and there’s so much lust in the force of Yunho’s lips against his that Changmin allows his earlier insecurities to be soothed. He pulls back for breath, panting as he drops a chaste kiss to the side of Yunho’s mouth. ‘If you tell me we only have twenty minutes again…’ he glares darkly but Yunho only grins.

‘We have several hours this evening,’ he says mischievously, smiling wickedly at Changmin, lust in his eyes sparking brilliantly in the dark of the foyer.

‘Think we can make it to the bedroom this time?’ he cajoles, pushing away from the wall and staggering towards his room.

Yunho shifts in his hold, peering into the living area and at the large slate bench tops in his kitchen. He whistles as Changmin carries him further, catching a glimpse of Changmin’s elegant mahogany dining table. ‘I don’t know, this looks like a very nice apartment…’ Yunho teases. ‘And the hallway holds such fond memories.’

‘It’s fairly new. Jaejoong helped pick it out,’ Changmin smiles, ducking his head as his cheeks heat, remembering their last coupling.

‘Does that mean you have all these rooms and gorgeous surfaces that have yet to be christened?’ Yunho says with mock surprise, whispering the words in his ear. ‘I can see we’ve got our work cut out for us tonight.’ 

Yunho grins wickedly and Changmin laughs, pushing open the door to the master bedroom before dropping the older man onto the large bed. Yunho bounces as his back hits the steel grey sheets, legs falling open and Changmin climbs in-between. ‘Let’s start with this one then,’ Changmin leans in for a kiss, hand cradling Yunho’s jaw. ‘Congratulations, you’re the first on this bed too,’ he grins.

Yunho’s laugh is dark and rich. He hits Changmin’s shoulder jokingly, a look of faint disbelief on his features. ‘I’m not sure I believe you,’ he scoffs.

‘You should,’ Changmin licks a stripe up Yunho’s neck, tracing up behind a soft looking earlobe that he pulls between his teeth.

Yunho moans, legs widening further as he welcomes Changmin’s ministrations. ‘Do I get an award then?’ he says sleazily, hand slipping down to palm Changmin’s crotch. ‘A big one?’

Changmin chuckles. He hadn’t thought Yunho would be this unashamedly eager in bed. It’s a pleasant surprise but the conflicting images Yunho presents make him laugh. ‘Whatever you want, honey,’ he kisses along Yunho’s jaw, fingers already making quick work at Yunho’s buttons. ‘I believe I promised to show you a few tricks.’

Yunho shudders and Changmin can feel the man’s erection pressing against him. ‘Just… don’t go slow,’ he begs, rolling his hips up.

Changmin moves his lingering kisses down Yunho’s chest, taking in a nipple and sucking harshly before letting it go, pushing aside Yunho’s shirt. ‘Why not? You said we have hours.’

Yunho writhes beneath him, a hint of desperation in his eyes and Changmin likes the way the man’s cheeks flush bright red. ‘I want you. I’ve been thinking about you all week. I saw that magazine shoot… the one where you’re shirtless,’ Yunho is breathless as he tries to articulate himself. ‘It made me so hot. I want to see you so badly.’ 

His hands pull Changmin’s shirt open, eyes raking over Changmin’s defined chest, dipping over his taut abdomen and lingering on the thin trail of hair leading to the place they’re both pressed together. His hands claw at Changmin’s naked shoulders, back arching and he worries for a brief moment that Yunho’s lust for him is purely superficial, just like his other one night stands. He reminds himself that Yunho wanted him before all that, before the fame and muscular body, back when he was awkward and thin, hair a little to long to be considered stylish. Changmin thinks of the magazine Yunho is referring to- a jeans campaign that had him artfully streaked with grease and shirtless. Sultry prints run in shades of grey, his eyes full of seduction and allure. Changmin had liked the shoot because it was easy and the catering was above average- a lot of his female fans like the advertisement though.

Changmin leans back to allow Yunho to admire his body. He’s worked hard to develop his physique and he is proud of it, but he rarely troubles himself with worrying how it’s perceived by others. Yunho’s reaction however, stokes something inside him. 

‘You grew up nicely,’ Yunho compliments him cheekily and Changmin suppresses a blush.

The older man sits up to rest on his elbows, hands reaching for his fly and Changmin tilts his hips forward, allowing Yunho to slide the zip open and tug the material down his thighs. Yunho’s hungry stare makes Changmin feel a lot more vulnerable than he has in front of the camera and he resists biting his lip when his underwear is pushed down. He’s trained himself to no longer be shy when he’s naked in front of others, it happens frequently backstage at shows and he’s grown used to crowds rushing past as he changes into his next outfit or is sewn into elaborate couture. Changmin wants to fidget, wants to see Yunho naked too, but the older man seems to need his moment in all the chaos of passion to look at his body. Blood rushes to his groin as Yunho’s heart rate subtly increases, the rise and fall of his chest becoming more frequent and his eyes are dark with molten lust. Long, tapered fingers reach for his erection and Changmin leans into the touch, relishing the warm grip around his hot flesh. Yunho strokes, eager but fumbling and it’s different from his earlier aggression- there’s a hint of hesitancy faltering the fluidity of his movements.

‘You seem bigger than I remember,’ Yunho murmurs, tongue peeking out to wet his lips and Changmin can tell the man is heavily aroused just from the heated gaze he burns into his skin.

He smirks. ‘Some things get better with age,’ he jokes, pushing Yunho down into the sheets. ‘I think it’s high time we removed your clothes too, hyung.’ 

Changmin pulls Yunho’s shirt further down his arms but Yunho fidgets, determinedly pushing back the covers. ‘My body is nowhere near yours on the scale,’ he says derisively, drawing them both beneath the blankets.

Changmin chooses not to object to the cover inhibiting his view on Yunho’s body but he can’t help but wonder where the man’s earlier confidence has gone. ‘I promise you I find yours infinitely more appealing than anyone else’s I’ve ever seen,’ Changmin says earnestly, hands pulling at the waist of Yunho’s jeans. ‘How the hell did you even get these on?’ Changmin asks, incredulous as he fights with the denim, pulling it roughly from Yunho’s hips.

Yunho arches so the jeans can slip down over his ass and as the tight material catches around his thighs, he blushes. ‘They’re a little tight,’ he mumbles, letting Changmin manipulate his legs.

‘A little?’ Changmin raises an eyebrow, tugging with some force to pull them off and finally succeeding, Yunho slipping down the sheets towards him. ‘They’re positively sinful,’ he whispers darkly, tossing them aside and curling his fingers in the man’s underwear before pulling them off too. He leans in close, raising goosebumps over flesh as his breath hits Yunho’s skin. Little red marks trail down Yunho’s legs where the seams had bitten in, leaving small indents and he laves his tongue over each one he can find in the shadows under the covers. Yunho makes an odd noise, legs shifting as Changmin’s mouth busies itself in his inner thigh. ‘Gorgeous,’ Changmin’s voice is muffled into the ample flesh of Yunho’s thigh, ‘you’re absolutely gorgeous.’

‘You’re one to talk,’ Yunho scoffs and Changmin looks up to flash the man a smile. Yunho is so hard, cock thick and already pearling at the tip. ‘When I bought that magazine, I at least assumed the majority of it was photoshopped,’ he pouts.

Changmin laughs, a loud sound in the quiet of his bedroom. ‘You bought a women’s magazine for my pictures?’ he questions, a teasing smile stuck on his face as he thinks of Yunho buying it, cheeks red as he tried to subtly throw it in amongst his groceries.

Yunho has the grace to blush a brilliant shade of crimson, all the way to his ears and Changmin laughs harder, suddenly curious as to why it renders Yunho so embarrassed. The older man nods and Changmin crawls over him until their faces are level, offering Yunho a short kiss. ‘You looked hot,’ Yunho mumbles, eyeing Changmin’s mouth with hooded eyes.

‘Uh huh,’ Changmin just nods, grinding his hips lightly against Yunho’s, ‘but what did you need to buy it for? You could have asked me for a picture.’

Yunho’s skin darkens as more blood heats his face, Changmin’s smile widening as Yunho confirms his suspicions without saying a word. ‘Not that kind of picture,’ he says shyly, turning his face to the side.

Changmin nibbles along the jaw line Yunho has exposed, licking obscenely up the man’s neck until Yunho shudders violently, warm precum leaking between them. ‘Are you sure?’ Changmin asks innocently, goading Yunho into confessing. ‘What did you do with that kind of picture, Yunho?’

‘Changmin,’ Yunho whines and shakes his head. 

‘Tell me,’ Changmin smirks, hands running up soft thighs.

‘I touched myself,’ Yunho mumbles out, looking away.

Changmin grins in victory. ‘Was it good?’

‘Changmin!’ Yunho draws out the syllables of his name, pouting with embarrassment.

‘Did you imagine me with you, touching you, taking you?’ His voice is husky with arousal in Yunho’s ear and Changmin can feel himself twitch just thinking about Yunho masturbating to his photographs.

‘Yes,’ Yunho whimpers pitifully. ‘I thought we agreed not to go slow,’ he argues, locking a leg around Changmin’s waist to grind against him.

‘I never agreed to that,’ Changmin smirks and pulls back. He runs a hand down Yunho’s chest, dipping into his belly button and over a sharp hipbone, parting Yunho’s thighs carefully. ‘Show me how you touched yourself,’ he demands. Tell me what you fantasised about. Where do you start?’

Yunho bites his lip for a moment before he seems to give in. Changmin rubs circles with his thumbs in the dip where inner thigh meets pelvis. ‘M-My chest,’ he starts, running a palm across his chest and toying with a brown disc until it pebbles. ‘And then,’ Yunho’s voice begins to shake as his other hand trails down his abdomen, rubbing at the crux of his thigh where Changmin’s thumb is, reaching lower to palm his heavy sac. Yunho massages himself gently for a few moments before wrapping a hand around the base of his thick cock, spreading his legs wider as he strokes slowly up the length. 

Changmin lifts Yunho up by the hips, cupping the man’s bottom. ‘What about here?’ he squeezes the flesh firmly. ‘Did you touch yourself here?’

‘Y-Yes,’ Yunho shudders, arching into his hold. ‘God, yes,’ he says breathlessly, hand stroking faster.

Changmin kisses the inside of an ankle before hitching the leg up and hitching it over his shoulder, licking at the drop of sweat forming behind Yunho’s knee. He secures Yunho more firmly in his hands before dropping lower, licking up Yunho’s thigh, sucking the flesh into his mouth and biting down gently, leaving red marks with his teeth. The shaking moan he receives from Yunho in return has Changmin’s dick twitching and it takes all his will power not to take himself into his hand. Instead he spreads Yunho’s cheeks open, licking closer and closer to the man’s twitching hole. ‘How many fingers did you use?’ he expels hot air over the cleft of Yunho’s ass.

Yunho groans, arching and bucking. ‘None,’ he pants, fingers curled around himself tightly. ‘I used toys,’ he grunts out as though willing back orgasm.

Changmin feels a thrill run up his spine, jolting through his veins and culmination in his groin. The thought of Yunho stretched open by a silicone toy does things to him. ‘You like toys, Yunho? Or did you imagine my cock inside you instead? How many toys do you have?’

‘Unng,’ Yunho pushes up, closer to the drag of his tongue as he nears the cleft. ‘I thought of you,’ he promises before growing increasingly impatient with Changmin’s teasing ministration. ‘Of course I have toys, I’m a single father who hasn’t had sex in what feels like eons.’

Changmin keeps his smile to himself, rewarding Yunho with a long lick up the cleft, all the way to his swollen balls. Yunho is still blushing furiously after his confession and squirms in his hands. ‘When was the last time?’

Yunho averts his eyes as he says, ‘t-two years ago.’  
‘That’s a long time for your tight little body to be neglected for,’ Changmin nuzzles closer, tongue extending to flick at the man’s entrance. He palms Yunho’s thighs, massaging the taut muscles. A part of Changmin can’t believe Yunho has been untouched for so long and a smaller part hisses in irritation that his last time wasn’t four years ago with Changmin. He pushes his tongue into the tight ring, prodding deeper before drawing back to suck at the rim. Yunho whines as he laves at the hole and presses his tongue in, indulgently working his mouth over Yunho’s entrance.

‘Fuck, Changmin,’ Yunho arches as Changmin hums, sending vibrations through him. ‘Please tell me you’re going to hurry up and fuck me soon?’

Changmin eases a finger in beside his tongue, stretching the opening and feeling Yunho clutch him tightly. ‘Soon,’ he agrees, pulling back to fumble in his drawer for a box of condoms and lube. He slicks his fingers, dropping the box to Yunho who fumbles to open in and tear one from the strip. The taste of Yunho still has Changmin mesmerised and he continues to lave at soft skin, teasing the twitching rim before pushing two fingers inside Yunho. Yunho makes a soft gurgling noise as Changmin draws his fingers apart, stretching the passage before flicking his tongue in deep, laving at Yunho’s insides. 

It’s tight, but Changmin continues to push and stretch at Yunho’s passage, combining his wet tongue with long digits to ease the older man open. His cock throbs as Yunho twitches and clenches around him, begging for something bigger than his fingers but he pushes the need aside, waiting until Yunho becomes an incoherent, moaning mess on his sheets. The scent of sweat fills the air, along with the heat rising off their skin and Yunho is too far gone to notice when Changmin pushes the covers off them both. He takes a moment to appreciate the purity of Yunho’s skin under the glow of the city lights that pour through the bedroom window. Yunho hasn’t aged a terrible amount since Changmin first met him, he’s still gorgeous, body healthy and lean, if softened by a few light curves here and there. Changmin still finds him remarkably attractive, endeared by the little imperfections that make Yunho beautiful like the small scar on his stomach, slight pertness to his chest and the entrancing shape of his mouth, dotted by a tiny freckle to the side. Yunho’s still youthful, if a little tired around the eyes, though that’s barely noticeable with the intense lust sparking behind dark irises, drawing Changmin in.

Changmin withdraws his fingers, laughing as Yunho throws the condom at his chest, demanding action. A kiss satisfies Yunho long enough for him to open the packet and roll it down, adding more lubricant for good measure. He grunts when Yunho pulls him down with arms and legs wrapped around him, smashing their bodies together. The butterflies in his stomach roar up, fluttering madly as he tries to quell the excitement and affection he feels growing with each passing moment. Yunho holds him so intimately, only releasing his grip just enough for him to ease himself to his knees. He holds his breath as he positions himself, holding his length down as he presses the tip to Yunho’s entrance and their eyes connect. 

‘Oh god, do it,’ Yunho demands, his voice rough with want. 

When Changmin thrusts in, Yunho arches magnificently, throwing his head back and letting out a loud groan of pleasure. Arousal pulses heavily through Changmin, making his head spin as Yunho’s body compresses tightly around him. The scorching heat surrounding him begs belief and Changmin wonders how he could have possibly forgotten it nor just how intense it felt to be connected with Yunho that first time. He forces himself deeper, easing out before pushing back in until they fit, all of him filling Yunho wholly. There’s a tightness forming in his chest, a stifling need for air that Changmin steals from Yunho’s lungs in a passionate kiss as they begin to move together. Yunho arches up, pushing down on his cock and Changmin ruts forward, searching for a rhythm that has them both seeing stars. 

Their skin is slick with sweat as Yunho drags nails over Changmin’s back, fingers eventually finding purchase in his hair as he holds Changmin close. Changmin decides right then and there, that no other man or woman’s body has embraced him so perfectly- a blend of comfort and heady eroticism. He mouths at Yunho’s neck with a fierce desire to bruise, hands running down Yunho’s sides to grip hips as he builds momentum for their pleasure, carving his way into Yunho’s body and fusing them together with enough friction to start a fire. A frisson of pleasure makes his skin tingle, blood rushing loudly in his ears, drowning out the drum in his chest as he pushes into Yunho. As Yunho’s steady stream of moans send vibrations through him, Changmin feels himself twitch and spill, straddling the edge as he wills back orgasm. 

‘Fuck,’ Yunho curses, utterly breathless and body riding the force of Changmin’s thrusts up the bed. ‘Harder,’ he cries, spine arching delectably and Changmin wishes he could capture the moment on film, ingrain Yunho’s pleasure soaked skin into his memory.

Obediently, Changmin complies with Yunho’s every demand, moving faster, leaning his body weight into every thrust. He bends Yunho in half, holding him firmly behind the knees as his hips piston forward, the angle allowing their bodies to fit closer together. Yunho chants his name, fingers scratching at his own chest as he loses himself to the pleasure, body bucking wildly as the need to come overwhelms him. Hot cum splatters across both their stomachs and Changmin feels a small moment of pride that he’s not first this time- that Yunho has come so quickly under his ministrations. The noise Yunho makes when he comes turns Changmin on more than he could have ever imagined and increases his own need to come tenfold.

Yunho lies boneless beneath him for a moment, catching his breath before he pushes Changmin back by the chest. His shove catches Changmin by surprise and he tumbles back, thankful that the bed is large enough for them to move around on. He hits the bed with a grunt, grappling to pull the older man with and Yunho is quick to follow, landing over him. Yunho gives him a sultry look, licking his lips as he moves to straddle Changmin, cum streaking his stomach and leaving Changmin hopelessly turned on. He raises an eyebrow in question but is too short of breath to speak and his breath hitches as Yunho grasps his erection and eases himself down. ‘I want to make you come now,’ Yunho pants quietly, taking his length inch by inch. The pace Yunho begins is fast and urgent, Changmin quickly rising to grasp his hips, fearing they’ll topple with the enthusiasm Yunho shows. The need mounts as Yunho rides him, moving with an ease and grace that would have Changmin suspicious about Yunho’s earlier claim of abstinence if it didn’t feel so goddamn amazing. 

The sight of Yunho moving atop him, pushing down on his cock and mouth open in pleasure, is enough material for Changmin to come alone, making the tight clenching of Yunho’s body around him almost too much stimulation for him to handle. Yunho makes him feel exactly the way he did four years ago, overwhelmed with pleasure and breathless as though all the air has been stolen from the room. He curves upwards, thrusting into Yunho as he gains leverage by planting his feet and enjoys the choking sound Yunho makes as he’s filled to the hilt. Yunho grapples at his shoulders, thighs working hard to keep him moving and Changmin pulls him closer, chasing the earlier intimacy Yunho offered him. He clenches down hard when Changmin bites down around a nipple and the sensation is too much for Changmin to bear. His orgasm barrels through him violently, causing muscles to spasm and he feels his cock twitch, heat rushing like a wave through his stomach and to his groin. It pulses in his veins pleasurably until his climax bursts from him, fingers curling impulsively, gripping Yunho tightly as he comes. 

Changmin blinks back spots in his vision as he flops back onto the bed. His limbs are weak as lust and gratification move sluggishly through his system, leaving him sleepy and content. He feels mindless with satiation, more than pleased by the turn of events and strangely light hearted as he stares at the man above him. Yunho eases off him with a smile and drops beside him, using Changmin’s arm as a pillow. The warmth of Yunho’s body is too tempting to resits and Changmin pulls him close, pressing a kiss to Yunho’s forehead and tangling their legs. 

As he gains his breath back, Changmin ponders Yunho’s earlier suggestion. 

‘So what kind of food do you want to order?’ he grins.


	5. Chapter 5

They order Chinese when they finally manage to resist the urge to touch each other. Changmin somehow finds a moment to pull on a pair of sweat pants before answering the door but Yunho slips on Changmin’s underwear, the material drawn tantalisingly tight over Yunho’s slightly wider hips. They eat out of the containers in Changmin’s kitchen, Yunho taking a seat on the large, slate bench top and hissing as the cold stone meets the bare skin of his thighs. They swap dishes and utensils, Changmin leaning back against the counter and enjoying watching Yunho eat. The man’s lips are shining with oil and Changmin suddenly wants to eat off of Yunho’s body, licking every inch of skin clean. He swills his beer instead, washing down noodles and dumplings. Yunho swings his legs over the counter like a child and Changmin smiles, admiring the man’s strong legs, eyeing the muscle definition running along one thigh and thin calves lightly scarred. He stops at Yunho’s feet; the man’s toes are painted purple with silver glitter. 

Yunho pushes the food aside, resting his chopsticks and obviously full. He steals Changmin’s beer easily and Changmin slips between the man’s legs, fingers curling around an ankle. Yunho follows Changmin’s gaze to his feet and wiggles his toes. They share a smile.

‘Jiyul has a thing for nail polish at the moment,’ Yunho explains. ‘I blame Heechul.’

‘And the cartoon patterned underwear?’ Changmin raises an eyebrow in question, running a finger along the soft arch of Yunho’s foot.

Yunho blushes. ‘Birthday present. I had hoped you wouldn’t notice.’

‘It’s not everyday you see a grown man wearing cartooned underwear,’ Changmin chuckles, moving his touch up Yunho’s calf to rest on a knee.

‘You should see my tie collection,’ Yunho offers, grinning broadly. 

Changmin throws his head back and laughs. ‘I’m only interested if I get to tie you up with it.’

Yunho visibly tenses and Changmin immediately wants to take back his words.

‘Okay, maybe not,’ Changmin soothes, fingertips tracing Yunho’s jaw as he leans in close for a chaste kiss. ‘I’m sure it’s quite an extensive range?’ he teases gently.

Yunho slowly eases up but it’s clear Changmin hit a soft spot. ‘And not a single designer piece among them,’ he smiles back but it’s weak and strained.

‘Sorry, it was a bad joke, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,’ Changmin apologises.

Yunho shakes his head. ‘It’s fine. Just not my kink.’

It seems as though there’s more to it, but Changmin doesn’t push. If Yunho has had a bad experience in the past, he figures it’s none of his business unless Yunho wants to tell him. He brushes hair from Yunho’s eyes, coaxing a smile from the man and Yunho’s shoulders relax, his hands coming up to rest on Changmin’s hips.

‘And what is your kink?’ Changmin goads gently.

‘Much younger men, obviously,’ Yunho jokes, a natural grin back on his face.

‘Oh yeah?’ Changmin smirks, leaning in to steal a kiss.

Yunho smiles against his lips, pressing in hard. ‘Yeah.’

‘That’s cool,’ Changmin feigns nonchalance. ‘I kind of have a thing for grown men who paint their toes and wear Patrick Star patterned underwear.’

‘That’s quite specific,’ Yunho chuckles as Changmin eases closer, pressing against the warmth of his body.

‘I’m a particular kind of guy,’ Changmin grins and puts hands underneath Yunho’s thighs to lift him, tugging off the underwear. ‘Everyone has a type, right?’

Yunho sits back on the counter, using the soft arches of his feet to push Changmin’s sweat pants low down his hips. ‘Right,’ he concurs, licking his lips as Changmin’s erection is freed. ‘Condom?’

Changmin slips a hand into one of his pockets and holds it up, Yunho grinning and taking the foil package. 

‘You’re like a boy scout, aren’t you?’ the older man jokes, hooking legs around Changmin’s hips to pull him closer.

Yunho strokes him in his warm hand before he rolls the condom down. Changmin leans in, hitching Yunho’s ass to just rest against the edge of the counter as he lines up.

‘Which badge do I get for this?’ Changmin smirks, whispering in Yunho’s ear. He presses the tip in, feeling a little resistance despite their vigorous couplings earlier. ‘Lube?’ he asks, hesitant to push in further.

Yunho shakes his head. ‘We’re good to go,’ the man smiles, pulling him in for a hot kiss.

Changmin takes that as a cue, pushing in as his tongue slides into Yunho’s mouth and already he’s eager to rut. ‘You’re so gorgeous,’ Changmin pants, holding Yunho closer as they begin to move together.

Yunho’s body is warm and still so tight, beautiful, muscular thighs wrapped around his waist. He bucks up hard and Yunho is receptive, letting out a moan as his hips roll gracefully. Changmin feels lucky as they build up a rhythm, kissing messily as they both gasp for air, lost to the pleasure. It’s almost surprising how much energy Yunho has, even after their earlier pursuits but Changmin loves the older man’s enthusiasm, writhing steadily against him. He lets the pleasure wash over him, pushing Yunho into the counter as they fuck wildly, chasing that thrill that will tip them over the edge and offer them that tantalising ecstasy. 

Yunho melds their mouths together with such passion, sending frazzled nerves into overdrive as Changmin gives back as good as he gets. He squeezes the muscular thighs wrapped around him, digging fingers into the soft spots of flesh with relish and feeling the hard muscle work underneath as they move together. Changmin’s always been a bit of a legs man and Yunho’s thighs are gloriously welcoming, so different from the waif thin models he’s used to and there’s something incredibly erotic he finds about the homeliness of Yunho’s body. It sets his heart racing with both nervousness and excitement, a rare sense of contentment fluttering in his chest as he bruises Yunho’s lips with his own. Yunho’s hands trace his abdomen, the older man clearly appreciating the muscles there before he flicks at Changmin’s nipple, coming to rest at his jaw, holding him firm as they kiss.

Changmin moves slow, a little sluggish with the weight of the meal and his limbs tingling with alcohol as he thrusts into Yunho. The older man’s body is still so tight, slightly dry from the dissipating lube and the friction sends shivers down Changmin’s spine as he rocks in and drags back out. He smiles into their kiss, Yunho chasing his tongue as he keeps his movements small but deep, taking Yunho’s swollen erection into his hand and playing with the tip. It’s languid and intoxicating, pleasure spreading slowly through his stomach and culminating in his groin as they move together entangled. The heels of Yunho’s feet dig into his lower back, propelling him forward and his spine curves, body melding into Yunho’s. He strokes Yunho slowly, enjoying the feel of velvet skin under his palm, brushing a thumb up the thick vein that pulses along the underside as the older man toys with Changmin’s plump lips with playful nips of his teeth. It’s so sensual, so perfect and for the second time, Changmin wishes the moment could last forever.

He burns it into his memory instead, opening his eyes a fraction to take in Yunho’s expression, trying to remember the hot little puffs of air against his mouth as he works Yunho closer to orgasm. They kiss messily and Changmin glimpses Yunho’s pink tongue come out to play before it disappears with his own, slipping into his mouth and keeping back the words Changmin wants to say. He knows it’s much too soon but Changmin’s already infatuated by Yunho, hooked by the older man’s charm and it won’t be long until he’s in too deep. He knows it’s dangerous to offer so much of himself so soon, to open himself to the possibility of a long-lasting, intense relationship but Changmin finds himself longing for that connection with Yunho. 

He groans against Yunho’s lips, the emotions and need beginning to overwhelm him and he’s grateful when cum spills over his fingers, letting him know the older man is not far behind. Changmin can feel Yunho tighten around him, the spasmodic twitching that indicates impending climax thrills him and Changmin feels the heat begin to coil low in his gut as his cock is gripped firmly inside the older man’s body. It becomes harder to draw back as Yunho’s walls seize around him and Changmin is forced to use more power in his thrusts, speeding up as he strokes Yunho’s length and kisses him hard. Yunho shakes in his hold, back arching and legs wrapped around Changmin’s waist as he bucks with Changmin’s every thrust. The man lets out a shout, mouth colliding roughly with Changmin’s and a hand tangled in his hair as Yunho comes, hot cum covering his navel and blending into a neat patch of curls. This is yet another image that Changmin burns into his mind, along with the feel of goosebumps forming along Yunho’s thighs and the man’s chest glistening with sweat. 

Changmin smiles again, softly pressing his lips to Yunho’s open mouth, the both of them struggling to catch their breath as he continues to roll his hips up.

‘Are you holding out on me, Shim?’ Yunho pants, palms running down Changmin’s chest. 

‘Not at all,’ he grins, biting his lip as he quickens his roll of hips. ‘I wouldn’t dare.’

Yunho laughs breathlessly, body squeezing down around Changmin as he does. ‘Good,’ he brushes the wet strands of hair from Changmin’s face, caressing his jaw. ‘Otherwise you’d never get that badge.’

Changmin can’t help but laugh too, body shaking with both the force of his climax and mirth. The chuckle turns into a gasp as he unloads inside the condom, his release hot as it surrounds him, trapped by the almost stifling layer of latex.

‘Fuck,’ he curses, leaning his damp forehead against Yunho’s shoulder as his hips finally still, his body drained of its release.

‘Yeah,’ Yunho hums in agreement, carding fingers through Changmin’s tangled and sweat-dampened locks. ‘So slow is good, huh?’ he says lazily, a soft smile on his lips when Changmin takes a glance out the side of his vision.

‘Not bad at all,’ Changmin pants, grinning as Yunho giggles.

He waits until the pulsing rush of his orgasm fades before pulling out, slipping the condom off and tossing it in the nearby trashcan under the sink. After pulling his pants back up, Changmin offers his hands to Yunho, helping the man ease off of the bench top. Yunho’s legs are slightly shaky and his purple and silver toes sparkle up at them, underwear being pulled back into place.

‘So I’m heading to Japan at the end of the week,’ Changmin says softly, still holding one of Yunho’s hands as they gravitate towards each other, ‘but I’d really like to take you out for a proper meal when I get back.’

‘I don’t know,’ Yunho smiles cheekily, ‘I’m not sure a meal can beat this.’

‘You’re clearly not eating at the right places,’ Changmin teases, rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of Yunho’s knuckles. ‘I’ll be gone for fifteen days, but can I call you while I’m there? The time zones shouldn’t be too different.’

‘That depends,’ Yunho points to the vase on his counter. ‘Are those flowers for me?’

Changmin glances back at the large bouquet of lilies and white roses and scratches the back of his neck. ‘Umm yeah they kind of are,’ he mumbles, feeling his cheeks heat. 

Changmin feels like a twelve-year-old boy with his first crush, not wanting to be called a dork.

‘They’re beautiful,’ the man wanders over and buries his nose in the flowers. ‘Thank you.’

Changmin nods, still embarrassed but secretly pleased Yunho likes the gesture. ‘You’re welcome.’

‘Well I think you should definitely give me a call whilst you’re on this fancy shoot of yours,’ Yunho grins, sidling up to Changmin, hands on his chest. 

Changmin blushes harder. ‘It’s really not that fancy, just a couple of commercials for a new line of cologne.’

Yunho chuckles, tracing Changmin’s collarbones with his fingertips. ‘And do you think you’ll be shirtless for this one?’ he grins eagerly.

‘If I am, I’ll be sure to get you a copy.’

‘Excellent. I’m pretty sure Heechul stole my copy of that magazine last time he babysat Jiyul,’ he pouts. ‘Now how about we go christen that pretty bathroom of yours before I go home?’

Yunho gives Changmin a seductive smile over his shoulder before slipping out the kitchen, leaving Changmin momentarily speechless before he hurries to catch up.

This wasn’t the date that Changmin had planned but it’s certainly surpassed his expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Thank you for reading! Vaguelynormal did not continue this fic so this is it!   
> Thank u for supporting my friend!


End file.
